


Sweet Distraction

by seraphina_snape



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Candy Canes, Christmas, M/M, Oral Fixation, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: Dex came to the library to study. He didn't count on Nursey and that candy cane and those lips.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I'm just in a real Nurseydex mood lately.

Dex is trying to get some order into his bibliography when Nursey trips at the last second and practically falls into the seat across the table. The impact makes him drop everything he's holding – his bag which tumbles on its side and spills its contents on the beige carpet, a stack of books that sends everything on the table sliding over the surface and knocking into things, and a bag of candy that is thankfully not open yet and thus can't spill. 

Around them, heads shoot up and people glare at the noise.

Nursey, as always, shrugs it all off like he hasn't just made a complete fool of himself. "Sorry," he says, loudly enough to appease the nearest library-goers. 

Dex shakes his head. "How have you not killed yourself yet?" He whispers. He's genuinely curious. Nursey is a hazard to his own safety. It's a near miracle he made it twenty years without dying in a freak accident of his own making.

Nursey shrugs and starts collecting all his spilled stuff. Dex is almost done with his bibliography when the loud sound of ripping plastic tears through the silence of the library. Dex looks up, along with every other person nearby.

"Oops," Nursey says, holding his bag of candy. It's torn in a way that will make the contents spill the moment someone tries to move it. "Candy, anyone?"

Most people simply glare and turn back to their work – it's ten days until reading week, and the studying has officially started. 

Dex grabs a piece of hard candy and pops it in his mouth. He manages to add two more sources before a soft sucking sound makes him look up again. 

Nursey is eating a candy cane.

His attention is clearly on his textbook. He has a neon marker in his right, highlighting a paragraph every now and then. Occasionally, he puts the marker down and scribbles a handful of notes on a notepad. Nursey's left hand if holding the end of the candy cane, holding it steady as his tongue licks along the curved end, curling around it before disappearing back into Nursey's mouth.

Dex blinks, feeling a flush creep up his neck. His hands still and he can't help but watch as Nursey sticks the end of the candy cane into his mouth and uses his hand to turn a page in his textbook. The candy cane bobs and moves between Nursey's pursed lips and Dex feels a little warm imagining what Nursey's tongue might be doing in his mouth right now.

Nursey pulls the candy cane out of his mouth, slurping a little so as not to drip sticky sweet saliva on anything. 

Dex feels like he can't breathe. He drops his eyes to his laptop, trying to make sense of his notes. He refuses to look back up and get caught out by Nursey's display. But he can still hear Nursey and it's pure torture.

It takes him an unbelievable twenty-four minutes until his bibliography looks good enough to submit. Technically, Dex should study a little, but with Nursey and his candy cane sitting right across from him, he knows he won't get anything done.

Ears burning, Dex gathers his things and packs up his laptop. 

"Leaving already?" Nursey asks around the candy cane. 

Dex swallows. "Yeah, uh, I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Nursey hums and nods. "Pick you up at six?"

Dex nods. Every since agreeing to be friends instead of just antagonistic teammates, Nursey had taken to stopping by Dex' dorm on the way to early practice.

Dex flees the library and discovers his roommate is out. It's both a blessing and a curse because he has some privacy to deal with the unfortunate erection plaguing him since he saw Nursey's tongue sensually sliding down a candy cane, and it's a curse because he ends up jerking off to images of Nursey and that's something he just doesn't need.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also available on [tumblr](http://seraphina-snape.tumblr.com/post/154943475517/sweet-distraction), in case you want to like/reblog. :D


End file.
